runthertynkadecefandomcom-20200215-history
DeCe
` DeCe (De/uce and Ce/'Ce') is the romantic/friendly pairing of Deuce Martinez and CeCe Jones. Another name for the pairing is Ceuce (Ce'Ce and De/'uce). Even though CeCe is constantly making fun of Deuce, they are still very good friends. It is hinted in some episodes that CeCe has a somewhat crush on Deuce, like in Match It Up, after Deuce "rejected" her, she kept wondering why. It's rumored they will have a date in the second season. This ship is one of the most supported ships of Shake It Up, along with Runther, Reuce, Tynka, and GeCe. Pairing Names Ceuce - (Ce/Ce +'' De/'uce') '''DeCe' - (De/uce +'' Ce/'Ce') (most popular) Similarities *Both are a little slow at times. *Both are in the same grade. *Both tease each other. *Both are very good friends with each other. *Both are claustrophobic (Party It Up, Doctor It Up) *Usually are matching in some scenes. (Model It Up, Match It Up) *Both are very good friends to Rocky and Ty. *Both think Gunther and Tinka are weird/freaky. *Both are long-time friends. *About the same height. DeCe Moments Season 1 [[Start It Up|'Start It Up']] *Deuce gives the Shake It Up! Chicago flyer to CeCe. *He also was nodding when she read it. *When CeCe was dancing on T.V. he was the first to notice. *CeCe (along with Rocky) was wearing the watch that Deuce sold her, even though hers only had the little hand and is impossible to tell time with without Rocky or another clock nearby. [[Meatball It Up|'Meatball It Up']] *When CeCe finally explains what happened to their debit cards, she keeps on glancing at Deuce. *When CeCe is showing her debit card to Deuce, she leans in close to him. It looks like she is leaning on his shoulder. *CeCe smiles sweetly at Deuce while talking about who's babysitting Flynn. *CeCe knows Deuce's favorite restaurant. *When everyone was eating, it looks CeCe was staring at Deuce. *Deuce calls CeCe, along with Rocky, "the most generous girls we know". *Deuce is willing to pay for the meal because he knows CeCe (and Rocky) can't. [[Give It Up|'Give It Up']] *Deuce pinches CeCe instead of Rocky to wake her up, even though he can pinch Rocky easily because he is standing beside her. *When Deuce came up to them, CeCe looked happy. *Deuce smiles at CeCe when he shows her and Rocky his cousins designs for clothes. *After CeCe said Rocky and her loved the designs Deuce gave them to her. *CeCe was the first to agree to wear Deuce's cousins desgins. *When Deuce gave them the clothes, CeCe called Deuce, "The best," and thanked him, but Rocky was still suspicious. This shows that CeCe trust Deuce more than Rocky does. [[Add It Up|'Add It Up']] *Deuce helps CeCe find a math tutor. *When CeCe saw Deuce in only his boxers and a white muscle shirt, CeCe asked,"Deuce, where are your clothes?", showing that she cares what happened to him. *Deuce also looks like he's showing off to her when he says he won thumb-wrestling against Gunther. [[Kick It Up|'Kick It Up']] *CeCe listened to Deuce when he points out that CeCe and Rocky are too joined together like Gunther and Tinka. This shows that she cares about what Deuce thinks of her. *On Deuce's first date, he sits next to CeCe when he walks back in the theater. *CeCe keeps staring at him after he got the popcorn bucket on his head. *CeCe notices his breakouts. *CeCe seems happy when he sits next to her at his 2nd date. *CeCe wears a red belt to karate class, the DeCe color. [[Party It Up|'Party It Up']] *CeCe took a picture of Deuce (along with Ty) riding on a high jack golf cart. *She said she'll show Deuce's parents (and Ty's) the picture if they don't babysit Flynn. *Deuce (and Ty) agrees to babysit Flynn for CeCe. *When CeCe said, "I can't believe I'm being blackmailed by my own brother!", he said,"Well, you didn't seem bothered by the concept of doing it to us!" [[Hook It Up|'Hook It Up']] *CeCe punched Deuce in the stomach. *Deuce started to tape CeCe and Rocky for his school project. *He warns CeCe when he shows them the manager talking to Gary about firing two people. *When he's listing off things not to do to the "messenger", he points at CeCe and says, "And no poking with a sharp stick", already knowing CeCe that well. [[Wild It Up|'Wild It Up']] *When CeCe says "I don't know. I think he's kind of cute in a bad boy sort of way." Deuce comes up to her and replies "Yeah, I get that a lot." thinking that CeCe was talking about him. *While Deuce is showing the school blog to the girls, CeCe stands up and gets really close to him. *When CeCe says, "I swear if all of the capitaliztion and puncutation wasn't all correct, I could of sworn I wrote it myself", Deuce smiled and nodded at her. *Deuce says Rocky is "boring compared to CeCe". [[Match It Up|'Match It Up']] *Deuce thinks CeCe wants to be more than friends with him in this episode, only because CeCe began to bring up the way he doesn't go with Savannah. *Near the beginning of the episode, CeCe says "Hey Deuce" multiple times, but the last time she yells in his ear, for his full attention. *In the "Hey Deuce!" scene, their outfits were matching. *CeCe smiles sweetly and flirtatiously at him after doing that. *While CeCe is working at her new match-making service, she puts several girls at the top of the list to date Deuce, even a girl who hates him. When she finally finds a perfect girl for him, she says that they'll never work, perhaps hinting jealousy. *Deuce thinks him and CeCe have a lot in common. ("Someone you already know, someone who you have lots in common with!") *When Deuce realizes (wrongly, of course--maybe ;D) that CeCe is the one who they are trying to set up with, instead of saying, "CeCe, you ''like me," he said, "CeCe, you totally dig me," indicating that he wanted her to "dig him". Just the way he said it; he had a small hopeful tone in his voice. *When Deuce is telling CeCe that he only likes her as a friend, they seem to be standing a little close to each other, although it might have just been that Deuce wanted CeCe to understand clearly. It may have been that he was actually telling himself that rather then CeCe because he looked confused. *As a friendly gesture, Deuce punches CeCe's arm and call her "amiga". *Deuce knew CeCe wouldn't know what "amiga" meant. *CeCe looks disappointed when Deuce says that they are just friends. *When Deuce is telling CeCe they're just friends, she didn't look disgusted that he thought she liked him. She acted more like when Rocky found out she was dyslexic, like her biggest secret had been revealed. *After Deuce "rejected" CeCe, she starts to wonder why he doesn't like her more than a friend, meaning she cares about what Deuce thinks of her, but this may be her ego talking. *When Deuce leaves Savannah to go inside the plastic ball and she turns to look at CeCe and Rocky, CeCe is flat-out glaring at her right before she changes into a fake friendly smile, while Rocky is already somewhat smiling. *When CeCe and Rocky fake smiles at Savannah, she is kinda glaring at them, but it is more directed toward CeCe, as if she's saying, "Stay away from Deuce," but then she changes into a --likely fake-- smile. *When CeCe and Rocky were telling Savannah about Stevie Fishbourne, CeCe says in a monotone: "I wonder what he's doing here," (indicating Stevie Fishbourne). But when Savannah hears Stevie is a billionare and says he's suddenly really cute, CeCe steps in front of her as shes about to leave and says, "But what about Deuce?" in the most sincere and caring voice. *When Savannah is going over to talk to "Stevie Fishbourne" CeCe stops her and asked her about Deuce, while Rocky most likely going to let Savannah walk to "Stevie". *Some fans have pointed out that Deuce loved Savannah at the time, and he may not have rejected CeCe had he not been dating Savannah. *CeCe chose a second choice for Savannah, maybe hoping it would end between her and Deuce. *CeCe is upset that Savannah would date Deuce for only his money, possibly hinting she would date Deuce at any point. *CeCe tries especially hard to end Deuce and Savannah's relationship, when usually she would give up. *CeCe sets Deuce up with a date, maybe meaning she wants what will make him happy, not what will make her happy. She seems relieved and happy that Savannah is leaving Deuce. [[Model It Up|'Model It Up']] *Deuce puts his arm around CeCe when they had their group hug. CeCe also buries her head onto his shoulder. *They stand next to each other when Rocky comes out the front of building. *In one scene, they are both wearing plaid, so it looks like they are a matching couple. *They are fake smiling together when Rocky arrives at her locker. *CeCe and Deuce go the same way, probably indicating that they have a class together. *Deuce is always as CeCe's house, although it could just be that Deuce and Flynn are friends. [[Twist It Up|'Twist It Up']] *CeCe said that watching Deuce and Dina flirt makes her throw up, hinting a possibility of jealousy. *Deuce knew that he could count on Rocky and CeCe to be there for Dina when she talks to her mom. *When Deuce walked away after telling Dina that CeCe and Rocky would be there for Dina, it shows CeCe checking him out and nodding. [[Break It Up|'Break It Up]] *Deuce mutes CeCe, but this is maily because CeCe was babbling about how bad Rocky looked. *CeCe shows concern about Deuce and his phone. *When It asks who would Deuce kiss, CeCe looks interested in what he's about to say and disappointed when he revealed that it would be Tinka. * CeCe agrees to having Ty and Deuce drag her out of the hospital room if she got out of hand. * When Deuce are dragging CeCe out of the ward, she lays her head on his chest. * When Deuce fell off the tree, he instantly thought CeCe was asking if he was okay, and he said yes, even though he had fallen from who knows how high up. He sounded very high up. So he must have been at least pretty beat up, but he still tried to reassure her that he was fine and that he was tough. * Deuce knows CeCe's mom well enough that she takes him along with them on a camping trip. Season 2 [[Three's A Crowd It Up|'Three's A Crowd It Up']] *CeCe thought Julio, a Latin Dancer, was cute, and since he looks a bit like Deuce it might imply that she thinks Deuce is cute. *CeCe probably likes Latin boys, and Deuce is part Cuban. [[Shake It Up, Up & Away|'Shake It Up, Up & Away']] *When they are all at the pizza place, Deuce is sitting next to CeCe. *When Deuce's Uncle Frank told them all that Deuce had bad back acne, CeCe looked away, but then greeted his uncle with a unusual kindess for CeCe's character. [[Doctor It Up|'Doctor It Up']] *Deuce mentions he is afraid of small spaces, and in the the Season 1 episode Party it Up, CeCe mentions that she doesn't do well in small spaces. [[Review It Up|'Review It Up']] *When Dina tells Rocky and CeCe that she thinks Deuce and her broke up, CeCe smiles, then quickly changes to a frown. *CeCe doesn't seem very concerned for Dina that she and Deuce broke up; instead, she shrugs and says, "What do we know?" meaning she might have given Dina bad advice on purpose''. [[Auction It Up|'''Auction It Up]] *CeCe gives Deuce a signal to start the bidding. [[Copy Kat It Up|'Copy Kat It Up']] *When CeCe acts like her napkin fell, she set it down on the ground and said in a monotone voice, "Oh look. A random breeze has blown my napkin on the floor. I will casually pick it up now." This suggests she is not good at acting. This is expressed again in Match It Up, where CeCe says in a monotone, "You're right. What is he doing here?" (While acting). Yet when Savannah was leaving to go flirt with Stevie Fishbourne (Ty), CeCe steps up to her and asks, "What about Deuce?" in a caring voice, suggesting she was worried about Deuce getting his feelings hurt and cared about his feelings, even though she had set him up with Savannah and was breaking them up. [[Judge It Up|'Judge It Up']] *CeCe asks where Deuce was, implying that she cares about him. [[Protest It Up|'Protest It Up']] *When she said "costumes are super-cute", she was seen looking at Deuce with a flirty look *Deuce tries to ensure CeCe that she wears "uniforms" all the time *Deuce doesn't make fun of CeCe's uniform. FanFiction *The Complete DeCe List on FanFiction *An RTD Story: A Summer To Remember *Baby Craze It Up *Battlefield *Breakdown *Broken *Broken Families *Can You Fix A Heart? *Constant *DeCe It Up! *Does True Love Really Exist? *Fake Date It Up *Flawless Memories *Friendship Not Relationship *Getting Over You *How Far Does Your Love Go? *I Love My Best Friend *Just Me And You *My Heart Goes With The Waves For Her *New Year's Eve! *Only For A Week *One Direction It Up *On My Own *Parent It Up *Power Cut *Silent Game *Space Bound *Stay With Me Forever And Always *The Perfect Dance *Time of Our Lives *We Belong Together *When The Wolfs Cry *99 Problems To Solve Category:DeCe Category:Couples Simialiar to DeCe Category:Bella Thorne Category:Pairings Category:Badam Category:Cuece Category:DeCe FanFictions